


Drunk Confessions

by XxVideoGuruXx



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxVideoGuruXx/pseuds/XxVideoGuruXx
Summary: Donghun and Sehyoon two housemates running a small café together....”housemates”
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan & Kim Byeongkwan, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh This is my first ever fanfic!! so please be kind to me ;;  
> I don’t have a solid updating schedule so bare with me ;;  
> My Twitter will be in the notes below!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehdong introduction!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rewritten!  
> Chapter 2s rewrite will be done in a few hours  
> Sorry for the confusion;;;  
> My Twitter > UghMulti

It was well known that Donghun was a very touchy person, he loved receiving hugs, affection and vice versa.. so it came as no surprise that when the colder months came Donghun became a literal human koala attached to his housemate Sehyoon as the older had stated one night way past drunk and without a care “he is the comfiest..Sehni is like a BIG CUDDLY TEDDY BEAR!! HES SO WARM AND COMFY!!” 

Byeongkwan and Yuchan wouldn’t let him forget that in a hurry....

You see, Donghun had not so secret feelings for Sehyoon, They has known each other forever, meeting at the colleges campus, while Donghun and Sehyoon where on different floors studying different majors, they had always managed to meet up for coffee or lunch. 

Donghun knew he was screwed the moment he saw Sehyoons bright smile and heard his laugh, after a night of drinking after college has ended for the summer, the older discovered. Sehyoon was a giggly drunk. A fucking giggly drunk. If Donghun wasn’t already screwed by the way his hair looked so soft to the touch, the youngers choice of clothing hoodies, that were always a size bigger, and they endearing habit of his tongue peaking out between his lips as he drew. He was 100% screwed now. 

!! Flashback !!

Sehyoon was always pretty shy, from the moment he was in kindergarten to the day he entered his first year of college, Sehyoon was an Art Major, he was always praised for his skills at a young age, he was better at drawing landscapes and flowers but on occasion he would draw people, one such person he drew was a man, his easy going smile, his sad, bright eyes that held pure adoration for the friends he walked with and his all around face was perfect. 

Before he knew it, he was drawing the beautiful man. Sitting under a tree away from the general college students, just as Sehyoon has finished the mans high nose bridge he felt a presence behind him he whipped around standing up while clutching his sketchbook to his chest, his eyes widened as he saw the man he was drawing, he took a breath ready to apologise but the man spoke first “Hey, it’s okay I don’t mind that you are drawing me, I Apologise for scaring you like that” The man smiled with so much warmth that Sehyoon felt lighter and less embarrassed. 

The man spoke again “I’m Donghun by the way, I’m a Fashion Major and you are?” Sehyoons eyes widened stuttering out “S-Sehyoon, A-art Major” “Ni-Nice to meet you Donghun-ssi” The man now named Donghun laughed a little at the honorific shuffling away from the tree to sit down on the grass “well” he began “why don’t we get to know each other” “Sehyoon-ssi?” 

!!Flashback End!!

*RING RING* 

A huff, A hand reaches out to find the thing disturbing their sleep, after a minute or two of failing, Donghun throws off his covers and turns off the alarm blaring from his phone, he looks at the time “5am” he groans as he stretches his still sleep weak limbs, getting up from his bed he shuffles over to the door and opens it, the smell of food makes his stomach grumble. 

He slowly makes his way down the small hallway past the living area into the kitchen, what greets him is his housemate and friend of almost 7 years Kim Sehyoon Having heard the olders shuffling Sehyoon looked up from his task, Smiling Softly “Hey Hun” “have a good night?” 

Donghun, still half asleep simply hums and grabs the coffee cup at the side of the table “Sehyoon must’ve heard my alarm” Donghun thought, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Sehyoon was humming, The older had noticed after drinking his coffee and the caffeine had made his brain more awake and alert. The song was not something Donghun had heard before but It sounded beautiful almost sad..Donghun decided to ask “Hey Sehni” “Hm?” The other hummed concentrating on the food in the pot “what’s that song you’re humming?” The other visibly tensed after the words had left the olders mouth “well it was a song my mother used to sing to me...when I was younger” 

Donghun, having caught on to the past tense of what Sehyoon said, dropped the subject. 

Having known Sehyoon for so long, Donghun could pick up on the tiniest of expressions the younger makes, having a habit of bottling his emotions, almost afraid of showing any, in college, Donghun had made it his goal to make Sehyoon comfortable with his emotion and he did just that, slowly but surely, little by little. 

Getting up from his seat, he walked past Sehyoon putting his hand on the youngers shoulder for comfort and a wordless apology, the younger looked to his side and smiled slightly, lifting his hand and squeezing the olders hand in acceptance, turning around Sehyoon said “Let’s eat, Hun, then we will go to the café set everything up” Donghun smiled back “Yeah, let’s do that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter  
> >> UghMulti


	2. New Beginnings and new People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghun and Sehyoon magically become café owners and the Maknae Line make an Appearance!!!! Whoop!!

It was a weekday, when the doors to a small café opened the twinkle of a bell heard as two people walk in, both wearing warm clothing to fend off the coldness of the Seoul winter.

With the lights turned on and chairs taken off from the tables into the floor the pair clean the cafés front, one of the pair go into the back to get all the coffee ready to be made and start to turn on the machines, while the other flips the sign on the door from “closed” to “Open” Donghun looks around, wondering how we got here, an aspiring Fashion Major, now owning a small but comfy coffee shop. Well, it was Sehyoons idea actually, tired from the constant studying for exams and quizzes Sehyoon had closed his exam book rather loud and looked the older in the eyes. “I want to open a coffee shop” 

Donghun smiled, remembering the sheer determination in the youngers eyes as he has seen multiple times now, it’s was endearing to him how Sehyoon had managed to actually fulfill his wish, Sehyoon was happy. The cafe was only 2 years old, having to wait for a vacant spot finding one and going through the process of renovating the whole café, paying for equipment and setting up the rent payments, it was a lot but Sehyoon was happy in the end and seeing his full smile at finally getting something he desired was something Donghun treasured 

Sehyoon, having rounded to the front of the cafe, has begun to open the register and get ready for the morning rush of over worked, tired college and university students making their commute from under the counter Sehyoon asked “Hey Hun?, wheres the bio-degradable cups? They were here yesterday.” Donghun having finished putting the plants in their pots said “uh..shouldn’t they be around the back.? In the storeroom?” Just as Sehyoon was about to answer the bell twinkled 

It was a Boy, dressed in a large padded jacket, with a scarf and a hat with large snow boots on, Donghun stepped off his ladder and greeted the boy “Hey Byeongkwan, You’re early, How’re you?” The boy, Byeongkwan nodded simply saying “I’m good, came here too ask you both something” Donghun nodded walking Byeongkwan to the counter to wait for Sehyoon 

Sehyoon returned from the storeroom cups in hand seeing looking over to Byeongkwan “oh...hi” he waved not knowing much about the boy only knowing that he was younger than him “what’s up Kwannie?” Donghun spoke, Byeongkwan shifted “well..you’re looking for staff right?” Donghun nodded as the younger continued “well..can i maybe have a job here?” Donghun looked to Sehyoon shrugging his shoulders “you’re the boss Sehni” 

Sehyoon looked at the younger, his eyes were feline like, his lips full and face small...he looks like a living doll. Sehyoon mentally shook his head “don’t judge on appearances alone Sehyoon, Personality is also something to judge”. The older looked at Byeongkwan and said “I’ll give you a week trial see how you get on” “okay?”. The younger visibly brightened his smile was cute too. 

A Week passed in a blur, Byeongkwan was a hit with the customers, everyone loved him, some would say he was so bright and full of energy, that the energy transferred to them and made them happy. Sehyoon sat down on one of the booth chairs with Byeongkwan and Donghun three of them sipping their coffees “The customers loved you” Donghun suddenly spoke “they were constantly talking about the “cute new waiter” trying to get my spot on top?” He teased “ah Hyung...” the younger whined Donghun smiled ruffling Byeongkwans grey hair “hyuunnggg stoppp” the younger whined again slapping Donghuns hands away 

It was a a couple of days after Byeongkwans official hiring when the doors bell jingled, Donghun who was wiping the tables looked up and saw...a really...really bright person, he had to cover his eye it was so blinding The person having seen his struggling immediately apologised “ah!!” “I am ssososos sorry!!” I’m here to pick my boyfriend up!!” Boyfriend? That caught Donghuns attention “who’s your boyfriend if you don’t mind me asking” a bright smile was cast his way “Kwannie!! Also known as Byeongkwan!!” 

Donghun smiled slightly, knowing Byeongkwan for a little over 3 years he knew he had a significant other, walking to the back he saw Byeongkwan stacking some cups, “Hey Byeongkwan? Your boyfriends here to pick you up” Donghun, not wanting to scare the boy, judging by the way said boy has gone tense Donghun guesses this has happened before so he continues “it’s okay don’t worry about being kicked out. I’m pretty fucking gay myself and Sehni is very supportive”. Byeongkwan slowly relaxes and looks at the older with slight relief. 

Donghun and Byeongkwan walked out from the back and saw Sehyoon with Yuchan, lightly giggling about something, the pair looked at each other, what ever they were giggling about was not going to be good for the both of them, Byeongkwan was the first to approach “Hey Yuchannie” said person now Yuchan whipped his head so fast Donghun silently prayed for his neck “KWANNIIIEEEEEEEE” Yuchan jumped...literally jumped into Byeongkwans embrace. 

Donghun awkwardly cleared his throat “Um hello I don’t think I introduced myself at the entrance” reaching out his hand he continued “I’m Lee Donghun nice to meet you” Yuchan. Having apparently not learned the basics of introduction peeled himself from his boyfriend and pounced onto Donghun with a hug “Kang Yuchan! You can call me Chan!” Nice to meet you too!” Yuchan smiled so bright it was almost contagious. 

The sign on the café door was flipped to shut, yet there was four shadows in the café, Yuchan, Byeongkwan, Sehyoon and Donghun were having pleasant conversations getting to know each other, the Evenings sky slowly turned into a pale blue signifying the beginning of night, “AH!” “I FORGOT!” A sudden yell from the youngest had the trio jumping in their seats “what’s up Yuchan?” Sehyoon had asked “i forgot Junhee Hyung was coming to mine today a muffled whine was heard as Yuchan put his head on to table 

Donghun froze...eyes widened slightly as he heard what name Yuchan has said “Park..Junhee...?” It was weak but he needed confirmation. The youngest lifted his head and confirmed the worst “yeah...Hyung..? Are you okay? you’re all pale” the Byeongkwan looked at Donghun with slight fear in his eyes “Hyung?” Sehyoon clenched his fists around his cup knowing how hurt Junhee had left Donghun. “Hun..” Sehyoon began. “Don’t.” The oldest suddenly cold and icy got up from his chair and went into the store room. 

Yuchan and Byeongkwan looked at Sehyoon silently begging for an explanation, all he could do was sigh and shake his head “it’s not my story to tell.” “I’m sorry” 

TBC in Chapter 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you have any questions please ask me in my Twitter (@UghMulti) 
> 
> (Re-written)


	3. Warmth gets cold with time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhee arrives to a not so warm welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait   
> Minor Violence at the end nothing major 
> 
> Anyways here’s the 3rd chapter 
> 
> My Twitter > UghMulti

Donghun didn’t know what came over him, he thought he was over this, he thought he thought he would be fine not hearing his damn name again. Donghun was pacing back and forth, his mind a whirlwind of emotion there was no escaping this. 

A knock on the door is what snaps Donghun out of his thoughts, looking down at his hands he realised he was biting his nails..they were bleeding. He bites back a curse, body still on auto pilot. 

Donghun didn’t realise that he had ran to the door He unlocked the door and swung it open revealing a worried Sehyoon, eyes filled with so much concern, lips in a small smile, arms already outstretched 

Donghun, feeling the pent up frustration rising in him couldn’t hold it any longer, welcoming himself into Sehyoons warm, comforting embrace, breaking down and slowly sinking down onto the ground legs suddenly weak, 

All Sehyoon could do was slowly go down with him, wrap his arms around him, one hand running down Donghuns back, whispering soothing words into Donghuns ear as they sit in the doorway.   
“It’s alright Hun” “You’re safe..” putting his free hand onto the olders hair, petting it softly lightly putting a kiss on his hair 

Donghuns sobs slowly stopped occasional hiccups or sniffs were heard until his breathing became softer, sitting against the wall was Sehyoon, holding the older in a tight protective hug while he slept, his soft breathing brushed against Sehyoons neck making him shiver slightly. 

The action made Donghun stir, having not fell into a deep sleep, eyebrows furrowing as he opened his eyes narrowing adjusting to the slight light. The older grumbled digging his head back into the youngers shoulder, with a laugh Sehyoon started rubbing his hand up and down Donghuns back “Feeling better?” He asked. 

Donghun slowly pushed himself out of Sehyoons embrace, with a sniff he lifted a corner of his mouth in a small smile, “yeah, a little thank you Sehni” “I’m so-“, Sehyoon knew where this was going. 

“Hun, Don’t say sorry, I’m here for you no matter what okay?” “I may not know the full extent of what happened in your past, but I want to be there when you begin to heal, your mental scars..” a pause.   
“Your physical scars...will probably never fully go away, but if you continue to surround yourself with love and see the bright light that is at the end of the forest...I know we will be able to walk out of the forest hand in hand. 

Donghun stared, wide eyed at Sehyoons rant nodding slightly, Donghun replied softly “it’s..a habit.. I can’t seem to break” taking the youngers hand intertwining their fingers, Sehyoon smiled squeezing the olders hand “Hun, we will be there you every step of the way...we will help you when you trip and fall...because not every journey is a simple walk in the park” 

Donghun felt warm...so safe knowing that there were three people who would protect him   
The older couldn’t help but smile wide, eyes slightly closed with a giggle escaping his lips looking at Sehyoon and said “The kids are probably worried sick, let’s go back” 

Walking back to the table where the “kids” were sitting, well one was pacing back and forth the nail of his thumb in his mouth, while the other was sitting trying to pull him down and stop him. 

Byeongkwan, the one sitting down looked over hearing footsteps seeing the elders, suddenly rose from his seat eyes wide, making Yuchan bump into his side, “Hyungs!!” Yuchan, still glaring at Byeongkwans arm whipped his head around so fast Sehyoon wondered how he hadn’t broke his neck. 

Sehyoon smiled and waved, without a single thing said a sudden flurry of brown and silver hair were the only things seen before two bodies collided with the olders body, Donghun and Sehyoon both winced at how hard the youngers were hugging them “Hey..I’m okay Kwannie don’t cry Angel” Donghun muttered as Byeongkwan nuzzled his head into the olders chest. 

Sehyoon looked away from the pair at his side busying himself with the youngest still in his arms “Hey Channie” the youngest stayed silent arms slightly tightening around him “it’s not your fault sunshine, you didn’t know.” A sad chuckle was heard from the youngest lifting his head he said “yeah..but I..still feel guilty” a sniff was heard before two pairs of hands pulled Sehyoon and Yuchan into a group hug. A muffled voice was heard between the four bodies “it’s okay Channie, it’s okay”.

A figure walked down a snow covered path, snow boots hitting the path at a hurried pace, the snowstorm has came earlier than Junhee had expected, he sighed, rubbing his nose bridge in between his eyes feeling a slight stir of anger, His phone had died...in the middle of a snowstorm with no building open for him to retreat into. 

On second thought...Junhee spotted a light coming from a small café a couple of blocks away, he quickened his pace and began running to the entrance of the café.

The overhang at the entrance gave him some protection from the snow, shaking the loose snow from his boots he opened the door with a soft “Hello?”. Silence. , Junhee, a little louder this time said “is anyone here?” “I’m sorry for intruding so late but I would really love some heat and a coffee, this storm came by so quic-“ Junhee stopped, hearing shuffling of feet coming from the back of the café, “sorry sir, we apologise..” Junhees eyes widened, his heart beating louder as the person standing in front of him, equally surprised was someone Junhee hadn’t seen in years. 

Words caught in his throat he barely managed to gather his words the only thing that escaped him was “Hyu-“ he was cut off by a shove at his side “Get out.”  
The voice was deep and threatening. Junhee turned to look at his pusher “What was that for?!” “Who are you?!” stepping forward into the strangers space. 

Just as the stranger was about to answer, a small but familiar voice was heard “Yoonie Hyung..” “please calm down, Donghunnie Hyung doesn’t like it when you get angry”, the stranger now dubbed “Yoonie” turned to his side indicting that he heard the voice, still glaring at Junhee He backed down, walking towards the still frozen Donghun behind the counter. 

Sehyoon turned towards the voice “Channie, stay here and watch the asshole.” 

Junhee caught onto the nickname “Yuchan?” He said confused “what are you doing here?!” Yuchan walked out behind the counter wall, opening his mouth to answer when another voice suddenly spoke up “Don’t answer him Yuchan, come here.” 

Junhee felt his hairs at the back of his neck stand up at the barely concealed venom and distain being thrown his way, finding his voice Junhee spoke up “who are you and why are you with Yuchan?” Feline eyes narrowed in his direction “Someone.. you should be very concerned with. As to why we are with Yuchan is none of your damn business.”

Yuchan feeling uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere looked at Byeongkwan, silently pleading with his eyes the older sighed allowing Yuchan to walk to the older, what Byeongkwan did not notice was the clenched fists under the youngests hoodie.

Stepping away from Byeongkwan , he walked up to Junhee, standing a feet away from Junhee, Yuchan unclenched his fists and raised his hand, it happened so fast no one realised what had happened until a sharp sound of a door was heard closing from the back of the room. 

Junhees head was pushed to the side..with a bruising red mark on his cheek..

Yuchan had slapped Junhee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Any questions? Please ask me on my Twitter   
> >UghMulti<

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you have any questions you can visit my Twitter  
>   
> (UghMulti)


End file.
